The invention relates to fluid filter assemblies, including spin-on type oil filters and the like, and more particularly to a simplified reduced part content easy change assembly.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward fluid filter assemblies of the reusable type. In these types of assemblies, it is desired to reuse as many component parts of the assembly as possible following each fluid change interval, such as an engine oil change. It is preferred to discard only the filter cartridge.
The present invention provides a simplified reduced part content fluid filter assembly of the above type, including simplified and effective housing shell structure and adapter plate structure, and eliminates numerous previous components in prior high part content assemblies.
In a desired implementation, the present invention may be used in combination with cleanable fluid filter assemblies as shown in commonly owned co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/755,497 Attorney Docket 2527-00125, filed on even date herewith, and in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,679, incorporated herein by reference. In the present invention in combination, the filter cartridge may be cleaned in-situ without disassembling the filter assembly nor removing same from the engine or machine. Such cleansing structure is provided in combination with the simplified easy change structure of the present invention. When the filter cartridge becomes no longer cleanable or it is otherwise desired to change the filter cartridge and replace it with a new one, the change is quick and easy.